Valencia Perez
Valencia Maria Perez is the high school sweetheart and former girlfriend of Josh Chan. Her first name was Maria but she didn't care for it and changed it to her mother's maiden name 'Valencia' which means 'brave' in Spanish. She works as a yoga instructer and hopes to eventually run her own studio. After Josh spent some time in New York they immediately recconnected when he returned home to West Covina, California. She becomes suspicious of Josh's ex-girlfriend Rebecca Bunch and believed she was trying to steal Josh away. After an argument about their future together she ended her relationship with Josh. Valencia's first appearance was in the Season One episode "Josh's Girlfriend is Really Cool!". She is portrayed by actress Gabrielle Ruiz. Character history . After she and Josh went to the nightclub Spider's they shopped at a grocery store where they ran into an old camp friend of his named Rebecca Bunch. They surprisingly began a friendship after Rebecca attended one of Valencia's yoga classes. Together they went to the Spider's night club Accompanied by Josh and Greg. Valencia and her new BFF danced together resulting in Rebecca gettung swept up in the moment and kissing her. After Valencia pushed her away, Rebecca tried to explain her actions and in the process revealed Josh and her were actually once ex-lovers. Furious she had been lied to, Valencia stormed out with Josh in tow . Valencia was out of town at a Yoga retreat and told Josh to never be alone with Rebecca again. When she got home she texted Josh and asked him where he was at unaware he was at a housewarming party Rebecca was throwing . Sometime later she and Josh took a vacation to Temecula and posted what some people considered graphic pictures on Instagram of their time there . On Thanksgiving, Valencia attended the holiday at the Chan residence. She didn't look forward to this as her boyfriends family made no attempt to hide thier disdain for her. Somehow Rebecca got invited to the dinner and Valencia watched as she charmed Josh's relatives. In private she confronted Rebecca about what she was doing and warned her to stop trying to get inbetween her and Josh. She complained to Josh about Rebecca and the two got into a heated argument in his parents bedroom. The disagreement inexplicably turned to lust and the two had sex. Afterwards, they agreed to move int together and Josh made a public announcement to his family of their plans. Valencia joined Josh as he got thanksgiving leftovers from his mother who warned them to use contraception if they were going to live in sin. Valencia told Josh she was actually thankful now that Rebecca had come since it led to this happy outcome. She then started planning on where they should live and what kind of apartment they should move into After some searching, Valencia found a place for her and Josh at the Casitas de La Flores apartment. She oversees Josh moving thier things from the moving truck into thier new home. Valencia worried if he bought the right sage as it's needed for a spiritual cleansing. The ritual was meant to rid the new domicile of ghosts who are obsessed with Valencia. She also mentions the need for a new dining table which Josh makes a note of. Sometime later, Valencia is called to meet Jish at the Serrano residence. He surprises her with a fining table that he and his crew put together. Valencia tells a disappointed Josh the table isn't right for their apartments decor while feigning appreciation at all of the hard work he and his friends put into it . Valencia surprised Josh and his crew when she invited Rebecca on their beach trip . Rebecca provided the transportation and a bikini clad Valencia made sure to never leave Josh's side. As Valencia expected, Rebecca did something embarrassing to get Josh's attention . Valencia couldn't believe Josh accepted Rebecca's excuse for her antics and noticed how jealous he got when it was revealed Greg and Rebecca hooked up. Valencia intervened when Josh and Greg almost got into a fight over it. Ultimately, Rebecca was caught in a lie and confessed her real reasons for moving to West Covina. Satisfied at having proven Rebecca was a liar, Valencia left the bus to let Josh deal with Rebecca alone . Sometime later, Valencia criticized Josh when he was preparing to go on his annual volunteer camping trip with troubled teens. She felt he could be using his time to work more hours at the Aloha Tech Center and earn more money for thier future. He went anyway and he returned with a more confidant demeanor telling Valencia he was going to continue volunteering every year no matter what she thought . Weeks later, Rebecca Bunch approached Valencia and Josh about a lawsuit against thier landlord which had the potential of getting them a lot of money. Valencia was almost swayed but didn't trust her, particularly when she found out Josh told Rebecca she wasn't on the lease and he'd be the sole plaintiff. She and Josh walked out on the meeting and Valencia teamed up with Greg to try and figure out Rebecca's angle on this. When Rebecca, her boss Darryl and Paula came to her apartment to talk more about the case she convinced Josh to refuse once again. It wasn't until they found out that all the other tenants signed up for a class action lawsuit that Valencia caved and allowed Josh to join as the main plaintiff. She and Greg still investigated Rebecca and discovered her new boyfriend Trent Maddock might be another lie. They brought Trent to the apartment to meet Josh but before they could talk Rebecca barged in. To Valencia and everyone else's shock Rebecca passionately kissed Trent . Valencia tried to prove Rebecca's kiss was just an act but Trent confirmed they were actually a couple. Despite feeling that it's all a lie she backs off of her accusations when her ally Greg gives up. She apologizes to Josh who tells her to trust him . When Josh returns from L.A. he tells Valencia they need to talk and she speculates on what this could be about. She phoned her mother and guessed that Josh was about to propose. Instead she found out that Josh wanted to confess he kissed Rebecca when he went to Los Angeles. Although upset by his news, Valencia surprised Josh by forgiving him and remained committed to thier relationship. Josh decided to forgo a trip to Hawaii he was going to go on and elected to stay in town with her . Valencia is surprised when Josh's sister Jayma asks her to be a bridesmaid at her wedding. Josh explained that Rebecca arranged this as a way of apologizing for what happened. Valencia then met up with the Jayma, Jastinity, Ruby and Rebecca at the Bridal shop. She is catty towards Rebecca at first but slowly warms up to her self deprecating attitude. Later, an impromptu celebration for the bridal party at the shop brings Valencia and Rebecca even closer together. However, things between them break down again thanks to Paula's meddling as a photo Rebecca took of Valencia wearing Jayma's wedding gown is briefly posted online. When the Chan women confront Valencia she accuses Rebecca for doing this who accepts the blame. With Valencia now portrayed as an innocent victim she is finally accepted by the Chan's . }} Category:Characters Category:Valencia Perez Category:Season One Characters